On My Own
by LesMisLover88
Summary: Luna reflects on her feelings for Harry one night. Songfic of "On My Own" from Les Miserables. Oneshot.


He would never love her. Luna had always known that, yet, still, some part of her had always had a tiny rembrandt of hope. When he had told her she was cool when she was clearly the biggest wierdo Hogwarts had ever seen, when he had asked her to Slughorn's party, how he'd defended her against that Granger girl the day she told him she believed him...

Yet, when she had gone into the Great Hall, she had found Harry and Ginny, her best friend, snuggled together, obviously in love. Luna tried to tell herself they were just friends, but there's only so much you can lie to yourself about.

Harry loved Ginny.

Not her.

If you'd seen Luna around Harry, you would never suspect how in love with him she was. Luna Lovegood was always one to be very obvious about her feelings, which lead to one thing: her crushes never liked her back.

But, for some reason, Luna had always been very nonchalant about Harry. True, a real empathetic genius could sense her feelings: how nervous she got around him, how she was so nice to him, and how she tried very hard, for once, not to make a fool of herself. Well, some good that had done her. Luna decided she simply wasn't apealing.

Of course Harry loved Ginny. She was smart, funny, a good Quidditch player, an amazing witch, and, if that weren't enough, she was gorgeous. Her almond shaped brown eyes, her flawless fair skin, her long, dark brown eyelashes. And red hair, too! It was certainly more attractive than Luna's scraggly dirty blonde hair, gray bug eyes, and ghostly pale complexion. She wasn't a good Quidditch player, or funny, or outgoing. All she had going for her was her brains, but Harry, if he hadn't fallen for that Granger girl, certainly wasn't going to notice _that. _Other than her brains, Luna was just a weird, bug eyed fifth year who believed in nargles and Crumple Horned Snorckacks.

As she turned down the corridor, Luna couldn't help wishing, just once, that she could get a guy. Just once! Luna had always been prone to fall in love, mainly with her best guy friends. First and second year, Michael Corner. She had pined over him for nearly a year, but, he never noticed her. If he had, he wouldn't have been interested, for Luna made it extremely obvious that she loved him. Luna cringed at the memory of how she would follow him, try to hang out with him and his friends, and give him baked goods. Finally, Cho Chang had cornered her and told her that Michael wasn't interested.

She spent her third year nursing her wounds and avoiding the fifth years teasing. Heck, now, three years later, Cho Chang and her friends still made fun of Luna for it. "Hi, Michael, I brought you some chocolate cookies!" They would mimic in high voices as Luna would grit her teeth and race past them. _How I would love to lock Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe in a room with vengeful dragons. _Luna thought, _Without their wands, too!_

Finally, she reached Ravenclaw Tower. Someone-no doubt Marietta Endgecombe-had slipped her a note saying that the Ravenclaws were now sleeping in the dungeons. Luna had gone there to find Professor Snape, who had deducted ten points from Ravenclaw and threatened to give Luna a detention if he ever found her wandering round the corridors at night again. _I hope she's happy with herself,_ Luna thought, _Thanks to Marietta, Ravenclaw just lost ten points. No wonder Gryffindor always wins._

"Luna?" A deep voice called to her. Luna turned around to find Harry Potter staring at her. "What are you doing so late at night?"

Luna half smiled. "I should ask you the same thing." She said. Ugh, her voice was all high and dreamy, like always. If Ginny had said that line, it would've sounded cute and flirty.

Harry grinned. "Sixth graders are allowed out of dorms at nine a'clock at night/" Harry pointed out. "Fifth years need to be back by eight thirty."

Luna shrugged. "I got lost."

Harry smiled down at her. "Well, I don't want to get you in trouble." He said. He stepped to the right. Luna started towards the door.

"Uh, Harry?" She asked him.

"What?" He said.

Luna didn't know what to say. She just wanted to keep talking to him. "Um..." She said, "Are you...?"

"Yes?" Harry asked patiently.

"Are you an Ginny really dating?" Luna blurted out before she could stop herself.

Harry absentmindedly shook his untidy black hair. "Yeah, uh, why?" He asked her.

Luna turned pink. "No reason," She lied, "I just saw you two together. Um, bye." She made her way into Ravenclaw Tower, said the answer to the riddle-she had been reading a book on riddles all weekend-and changed into her pajamas. Luna lay on her bed, trying to shake the image of Harry and Ginny out of her mind.

**I love him.**

**But only on my own.**


End file.
